


回魂夜

by jiaoqi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi





	回魂夜

王耀拿着一根绣花针，手有点抖。

伊利亚回来的事……全世界都知道了。

阿尔弗雷德给了他一根绣花针，告诉他这根针上被他施了来自亚瑟柯克兰的一个古老的斯莱特林学院的魔法：

“把针倒插在床褥中，剩针尖向上，然后用床单盖好，别让他发觉。”

“ 有什么后果？”

“他一躺上去，一刺受到惊吓，豁然开朗，一切明白了，就不会再回来。”

“他永远不会再来了？”

“对呀！”阿尔弗雷德说：“你把一个气球戳破了，能恢复原状吗？气都跑掉了。”

王耀的手在抖，银色的绣花针在黑夜里一闪，生了锈的后尾，像极了伊利亚的眼睛。

铁锈的红色，鲜血的红色，哀怨的红色。

“小耀，我的技术给你，资金给你，物资也给你，成为我的一部分吧，加入苏联这个大家庭不好么，”伊利亚·布拉金斯基赤身 裸 体，搂着王耀紧致结实的腰，一口吻 在王耀洁白的锁骨上，“156个援建项目，你舍得离得开我么？”

说罢，低头咬了一口王耀 胸 前的殷红。

“啊……不要咬那里，嗯……伊利亚，伊利亚同志，请不要，请不要……这样……”

“小耀真的太不诚实了，坏孩子，伊利亚要用肉 棒狠狠地惩罚你……”

王耀从大叫一声梦中惊醒，冷汗涔涔，在黑夜里醒来后才发现空荡荡的房间四下无人。

可是，可是……

自己身下的穴口处一片湿淋淋的，像做过激烈的性 事一般，这还不算什么，自己身边的床单折皱的不成样子，他的睡相又一直很好，从不会乱踢乱蹬……

他拿起床边的闹钟，凌晨两点，

今天，今天是……

12月25日

他来过了。

二十年来，王耀仍然不能接受这个事实。这不是真的。不可能！一切都没有征兆，也没有预感，事情就发生了——我们都没有准备好呀！

没一晚可以一觉睡至天亮。忽地惊醒时，眉头是皱锁的，可想而知在失去意识的时段，心情仍极悲哀。

大厅传来吸尘机声响，未几，又停了。想一想，奇怪，莫非自己有梦游症？怎么会？此刻明明是醒着的。静心一听，是水声！

王耀起床，像一头探秘的猫，蹑手蹑脚，窜到厨房去。

是的，烧菜的不是别人，是伊利亚·布拉金斯基，他正小心翼翼的往做好的红菜汤里加黑胡椒，皱了皱眉头，嘟囔了一句：“小耀不爱吃黑胡椒的。”

王耀心知肚明，大吃一惊。

在黝黯昏黑的厨房，外面微弱的灯光和惨淡的月色，映照伊利亚那全神贯注又乐在其中的手势，他甚至在洗碗时没有用热水，也不戴胶手套。青白的双手，失色的双唇，胸口处的黄星，无名指上的白金指环，在冷水浸泡下更令人心寒。

王耀吓得张大了嘴巴。他不敢叫喊，更不忍惊动他。

怎么办呢？

他只好又蹑手蹑脚，像一只逃躲的猫，窜回床上，大被蒙头，瑟缩一角。等到天明？时间过得特别迟缓。时钟接近停顿。此情此景，王耀又如何睡得着呢？

四下死寂。

咦？水龙头和煤气灶也关掉了？

王耀正想伸头出去窥探一下——只见伊利亚着地无声若无其事的，竟然已站在床畔，解开大衣的口子，还钻进被窝中，像刚结婚那会儿那样，顺理成章。

王耀害怕得屏息静气。

可伊利亚就像唠嗑家常一样，搂着王耀的肩：“小耀，我做了你爱喝的汤放在橱子里里，记得喝”

“天气预报说明天温差啊十二度，记得多穿点。”

“小耀，记得围我给你织的围巾，红红的，像极了我们的爱情，可好看啦，”

“你家不是还需要一些专家么，虽然今天在我家什么都不是，但是新年也快到了，我再给你派一批专家和物资吧，哦对了，你上次说的你喜欢的我家造的那个反坦克炮，我让他们给你准备好啦……”

不管王耀身子僵硬，牙关打颤。伊利亚叹气：“昨天我回联合国，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟他们都吓傻啦！哼，布尔什维克一定会打倒邪恶的资本主义……”

伊利亚辗转一下：

“我记起一些东西——又记不清楚。我好像要到哪儿去？我不想去。小耀，我这样想，好辛苦，头好疼啊。”

王耀鼓起勇气，哆嗦：

“夜了，别想太多。明天再说。”

伊利亚道：

“小耀，我很冷。”

仿佛自己才是那个被针扎的人，王耀的心头汩汩的流血。

他怆然给他严严盖好被。隔被轻拍，哄伊利亚入睡。

“快睡吧，好好睡一觉。”

“”真累！阿尔弗雷德那个混蛋总是要搞到处针对我，那个汉堡混蛋……”

伊利亚——”

“唔？”

“——没事了，乖乖睡吧。”

王耀泫然：“我爱你。我舍不得你。”

终究是不忍说破。

他不知道自己已经死了，他记不起发生过什么事。

他唯一认得的路，是回小耀家的路，他是他的妻，他们只记得他们在硝烟里接吻，在炮声中缠绵，在帝国主义的重重包围之下手拉着手，说，祝我们萌生在战火里的爱情爱情万古长青。

但回到小耀家又如何？他已经不再是凡尘中的一份子，他已不再是那个孔武有力的活着的苏联，他再累，再心力交瘁都已经不是王耀那有血有肉有体温，爱与被爱的的丈夫了。二者相隔了一道长长的奈何桥。

你在这头，我在那头。

一个死去的人有他该走的路。那一个国呢？一个不知道自己已经死去的，有血有肉的执念太深的国呢？

他早已不知道他的小耀已经成为世界第二大经济体，他从他手里传过的红色火炬无人不知无人不晓，无人再敢嘲笑

他早已不知道他的弟弟抛弃了红色政权，走上了他口中“邪恶的”资本主义道路

他不知道，这些年小耀一直都在照顾他的弟弟，只因为他和那个人长了一张极其相似的容颜。

伊利亚当年念念不忘让他加入苏／联／，王耀不曾同意，他们大吵了一架。

他要报复那些年欺负过他的敌人们，他要把水管插在温暖的南方，插在那些敌人的脑袋上。

而王耀已经漂泊流离太久，他贫瘠的身体，瘦弱的人民禁不起太多的折腾。王耀有自己不可退让的立场，身为国家，他的背后有五亿家人正衣衫褴褛，饥肠辘辘。

一吵，便是数十年的横眉冷对。

可是，伊利亚死前最后一句话，是对他的弟弟伊万说：

“你帮我把小耀找回来吧，他恨我，大概是再也不想见到我了。我真的好想他啊……”

可是，哪怕当年中／苏闹得再翻，王耀一直都知恩并感恩着，在伊利亚死后，他从未再松开伊万的手，哪怕伊万和伊利亚的眼睛完全不一样；哪怕阿尔弗雷德看他们不顺眼，屡屡拨弄经济制裁；哪怕伊万布拉金斯基能把几十个亿的大项目做的乱七八糟王耀也丝毫没有嫌弃，而是手把手的拉着他跑。

我曾松开了你哥哥的手，后来他再也没回来。这辈子，我不想再后悔了……

也许在五分钟之后，伊利亚如前爬上床，遭绣花针一刺而醒，满目惊怖。虽恋恋不舍，迫得烟消云散。

王耀怎狠得下心来，叫他晴天霹雳？

他不想他走，他更不想走——但又强留到几时？

面对生死，束手无策，任由命运播弄。但我们只能顺应，并且适应。

从此不能再见。

他从此不会再回来了！

从此阴阳两隔，不复相见

是第二回送他走。

王耀觉得，这是他一生中最痛楚的决定


End file.
